Telsek
Telsek is the son of Keltset. One of the few honorable Trolls who uses his brain with his strength. Biography When Panamon Creel met him, he thought that he looked much like his old friend Keltset and the two were bonded. A party of Elves stole the Black Irix from the Troll homelands while the Troll King waged war against them, and Telsek was honor-bound to retrieve it. In the Streleheim Plains they were joined by a party of travelers, Jak Ohmsford, Shella Leah and Davio who were looking for Aine Elessedil. Telsek followed the tracks and they ended up in a closed canyon. With his immense trollish strength Telsek threw a boulder on a rigged arch that hanged dangerously above them. Brona's monsters, disguised as Elves and Trolls surrounded at attacked them. Telsek freed the Blac Irix from the collapsing mine. Telsek delivered the Black Irix to the Troll King and they explained that the war was instigated by Brona to lead the races to war, but the King preferred to fight the Elves than Brona. Creel proposed a Challenge of Champions to end the war, and seeing that the King would not let them leave, Telsek staked his life to allow the travellers to go to the Elves and make the proposal. The Elves accepted the Challenged and Telsek volunteered to pose as Champion with Jak as his assistant against Ander Elessedil, who proposed a Challenge of riddles. The Troll King threatened him and the visitors if he lost the Challenge. With Jak's help, Telsek gathered the riddle items and also posed a riddle where Ander failed to produce the requested magic stones. The war ended, and when the two leaders were attacked by Brona's minions, the party defended them. Many Trolls awarded Telsek the Black Irix and shouted that he should become their new King, but Telsek preferred to follow Jak against Brona. Davio was poisoned by the Shifter and Telsek carried him to Storlock. Telsek cooperated with Shella Leah and used the powers of the Black Irix to kill the Creature of the Wolfsktaag that polluted the Blue Pond so that the Gnome Healers could heal Davio. At Culhaven Jak's party was accused for stealing the Hammer of Power. Jak discovered that Kili was Brona's minion, and Telsek broke his cell door and assisted Jak in defeating the monster. At the Silver River he and Brendel created logs to stack up behind a beaver dam in order to destroy the bridge being built by Brona's monsters. At the Dragon's Teeth Mountains they fell in the Shifter's trap dusguised as Allanon, and attempted to throw Davio off the rope bridge, but Telsek pulled him up with his tether rope. As Jak and Davio were with dying Shella, Brendel and Telsek tried to keep the Gnomes' troop away, but soon were overwhelmed and captured. Sometime later they were rescued by Jak. In the Valley of Shale Telsek participated to the ritual with the Black Irix to reforge the Sword of Shannara. In the Hall of the Kings he remained behind before a chasm to keep the monsters back, allowing the survivors to go on. In the meantime Jak had banished the Ildatch and with Allanon they found Brendel. All together they went to get Jak, whom they found unconscious. They reunited back in Tyrsis in the ceremony to seal the Sword of Shannara back in its vault. category:Shannara category:Trolls category:males